La voluntad de fuego
by HorizonOneNightStar
Summary: Fue irónico que la voluntad en la que creía Hashirama fuera literal en el nuevo mundo en el que renació, como el hermano menor de Sawada Tsunayshi. HashiMada, Yaoi y Yuri
1. Prologo

**Fue irónico que la voluntad en la que creía Hashirama fuera literal en el nuevo mundo en el que renació, como el hermano menor de Sawada Tsunayshi. HashiMada, Yaoi y Yuri**

 **Emparejamientos: Hashirama x Madara y menciones de Tsunayoshi x Kyoko. Mas parejas se revelaran con forme avance la hisotria y aparezcan personajes**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Katekyo Hitman Reborn y Naruto no me oertenecen si no a sus autores Akira Amano y Masashi Kishimoto, despectivamente**

...

Una vez que el Edo Tensei fue desecho después de despedirse de Madara, espero pacientemente volver al mundo puro donde podría reencontrarse con sus padres, hermanos, camaradas, y más importante, finalmente podría estar junto a Madara sin aquellos viejos resentimientos de la guerra. Lamentablemente, la vida tenía otros planes para él, y así fue que Sawada Hashirama (nombre decidido por Nana ya que Iemitsu decidió el de su ahora hermano mayor conforme a una antigua y larga tradición), basta decir que fue mas que una sorpresa verse nuevamente a si mismo como algo menos que el legendario dios de los Shinobis.

En su nueva vida tuvo una madre sumamente despistada ( No apta para ser una Kunoichi ), pero alegre y relajada, pensando en el bienestar de sus hijos. Esta vez para su sorpresa tuvo un hermano menor (extraño, ya que fue el mayor de cinco ) bastante torpe, pero con un corazón sumamente bondadoso, pensando en el bienestar de aquellos a los que ama y especialmente preocupado por el de su hermanito. Su nuevo padre no estuvo presente la mayor prte del tiempo en contraste con su vida anterior donde estuvo allí para guiarlo por el camino de un ninja, aunque no le dio mucha importancia al asunto.

A veces se preguntaba si era injusto juzgar el potencial como shinobi de sus seres queridos cuando este mundo estaba envuelto en nada menos que paz, siendo la ciudad en la que Vivian, Namimori, especialmente conocida por su baja delincuenci, sin embargo, para Hashirama, el ser Shinobi se había convertdo en algo inherente, por lo que en cuanto tuvo edad suficiente comenzó a practicar los katas del Senju además de ejercicios para la flexibilidad, fuerza, reflejos, sigilo, etc.

A sus tiernos cinco años, Hashirama comenzó a plantearse la posibilidad de que Madara y Tobirama, como reencarnación del Edo Tensei al igual que él, también hayan revivido en este universo y época. Pese al inicial escepticismo, la soledad y nostalgia hicieron que ese pensamiento se volviera mucho más atractivo y en cierto momento, dejo de tener dudas al respecto, mas como preguntándose en donde estaban y como encontrarlos.

Dicho esto, no es que no amara a su nueva familia, ya se había encariñado inevitablemente con ellos, tomándolos como parte de sus personas mas importantes, e incluso si Tsunayoshi era su actual hermano mayor, no podía evitar verlo como su hermano menor, sus ojos de cachorro marrones y cobardía no ayudaban demasiado para respetarlo como un igual. Nana era una mujer muy amable, ella se convirtió en su nueva madre a quien llamo Kaa-san de forma cariñosa. Se alegro secretamente de tener una madre puesto que en su vida anterior murió poco después del parto de Kawarama, dejándolo hacer el papel de hermano menor y madre puesto que su padre estaba demasiado ocupado con la guerra con los Uchiha.

También, a sus jóvenes cinco años su nuevo padre Iemitsu, visitó el hogar Sawada junto con su jefe, Timoteo, a quien insistió que llamaran Nono lo que sería el equivalente a abuelo en Italiano, el idioma del país en el que normalmente residía el anciano puesto que la base central estaba ahí. Solo intercambio unas cuantas palabras con el señor después de su hermano antes de que el Nono hablara con Iemitsu mientras que Nana cocinaba la cena para los invitados. Tsunayoshi por su parte salió al jardín, idea dada por Iemitsu para hablar en privado con su jefe. Después de eso ocurrió un incidente que giraría su perspectiva sobre este nuevo mundo ciento ochenta grados y dos pulgadas a la izquierda. Su hermano menor, Tsuna, estallo en llamas literales.

Su primera reacción fue correr en la dirección de Tsuna, su abuelo y padre llegaron antes que él, encontrando las llamas de su hermano con una tranquilidad antinatural para una situación que, aprendió, en este mundo no era normal. ¿Fue chackra? Probablemente no. Ya había intentado acceder a sus puntos tenketsu y sin embargo nada había ocurrido. Probablemente sea una nueva clase de energía, una que no era normalizada por lo que ha aprendido en sus jóvenes cuatro años. Pero que su padre y el jefe de este conocen.

Inmediatamente despues de hacerse cargo del poder de su hermano, los aduktos voltearon en su dirección, compartieron una mirada de sabiduría antes de que su padre se dirigiera a él. "Hashirama" llamo, su nombre completo en ver del apodo ridículo que decidió crear para su hijo menor. "Tu hermano jugó con un par de cerillas y se quemo, ahora que lo hemos apagado está bien. NO ay necesidad de repetir esto". Hashirama asintió obedientemente, dándoles una mirada inocente, endulzando sus próximas palabras "Si Nii-san está bien, entonces todo está bien" fingió ignorancia, dándose la vuelta alegremente para seguidamente salir corriendo hacia el interior de la casa y subir a su habitación, un lugar en el que se sentía seguro pese a que cualquier shinobi respetable podría invadirla fácilmente y asesinarlo sin esfuerzos.

Una vez en la seguridad de su habitación, se relajo imperceptiblemente, sus ojos marrones amplios e inocentes se redujeron considerablemente, convirtiéndose en una fría mirada calculadora. Camino lentamente hacia su cama, una cama sin patas puesto que era un lugar ideal para que un asesino se esconda.

Los Yamanaka nunca dieron que ser Shinbi traía paranoia incluso después de renacer.

Lo más importante fue: ¿Cómo encontrar esa nueva energía?

Brevemente su mente vagó "¿Madara ya lo descubrió?" murmuró en voz baja "¿Tobirama?" volvió a hablar, mirando el cielo a través de la ventana de su habitación sin ver realmente, su mirada desenfocada indicaba que estaba perdido en sus recuerdos nuevamente. Cada vez se estaba volviendo más frecuente.

Al final, tardó cuatro meses en encontrar una pequeña chispa y dos semanas en poder encender pequeñas llamas a voluntad de forma controlada en sus manos, con el paso del tiempo su control se volvió cada vez mejor, aunque no podía ver muchas aplicaciones a este nuevo poder más que un katon. Si lo desea, las llamas no queman, anotó diligentemente en algún rincón de su mente.

A la edad de ocho, una vez entro en Namimori chogakou (escuela primaria de Namimori), se encontró con una figura que reconoció inmediatamente, con su particularidad de tez albina, tres finas cicatrices en su cara con simetría y mirada fría, fue imposible no reconocerlo. Se presento como Sasagawa Tobirama y fue recibido por un fuerte abrazo incluso antes de que terminara de hablar.

Descubrió que su hermanito menor renació como el hermano menor (nuevamente), esta vez el menor de tres y con una hermana mayor.

Después de hablar con Tobirama en el receso, el también afirmo saber sobre el nuevo poder de este mundo, siendo su hermano mayor quien lo despertó repentinamente después de que unos delincuentes los emboscaran cuando era demasiado joven como para pelear el mismo. Sasagawa Ryohei estalló en llamas amarillas y encontró una energía y poder que no estuvo allí antes, además de que curo las heridas que le habían infligido sin ser reamente consciente de ello.

Juntos se dieron cuenta de un par de cosas, entre ellas el hecho de que había varios colores para las llamas y así como la amarilla podría curar al usuario, las otras también deberían de hacer algo, si no lo mismo. Tobirama admitió tener llamas color azul y Hashirama le conto sobre su propia experiencia, diciendo que tanto su hermano mayor como la suya eran anaranjadas.

Después de ese día, Hashirama confirmo su sospecha sobre que sus amigos deberían de haber renacido con él, por lo que con una nueva resolución, decidió lucir exactamente igual que su yo anterior, cortando su cabello en el feo tazón del que su mejor amigo tanto se burló, decidiendo dejar la ropa de lado debido a la extrañeza de usar ropas antiguas en este mundo moderno.

Su vida transcurrió relativamente irrelevante, las únicas novedades fueron el exponencial crecimiento de sus habilidades shinobi y la forma descuidada con la que podría controlar el nuevo poder. Juntos descubrieron que para Tobirama, sus llamas podrían relajar a los que se encontraban recibiendo una dosis de ella, sin embargo las suyas permanecieron como un misterio.

O al menos fue así hasta los trece años, poco antes de cumplir los catorce. Su vida dio un giro aun mayor que en el momento en el la vida decidió hacerlo renacer. Todo comenzó con un volante para contratar un tutor privado, el cual, su madre insistió, era necesario par que subieran sus calificaciones (Hashirama se avergonzó. El primer Hokage, dios de los Shinobis, reprobando matemáticas).

Ese mismo día, un bebe con un aura poderosa que fue inmediatamente insultado por su hermano mayor, se presento ante la puerta de su casa, diciendo que les daría clases, quieran o no. Entonces su hermano lo arrastro hacia la escuela alegando que llegarían tarde. Hashirama lo dejo, viendo que el bebe los seguiría lo cual sería bueno si necesitaba luchar contra el para evitar dañar la casa y poner en peligro a Nana.

Cuando Tsunayoshi se dio cuenta de que el bebe los seguía, o mas como que se dejo ver, comenzó a discutir con él, antes de detenerse abruptamente cuando una chica muy familiar apareció, haciendo que las mejillas de Tsuna se tiñeran de rojo. Una vez Kyoko, la hermana mayor de Tobirama se fue, el bebe comenzó a interrogar.

"¿Asi que esa es la chica que te gusta?, Dame-Tsuna" En vez de que su hermano protestara sobre el apodo, suspiró enamorado. "¿Te has confesado?" volvió a cuestionar el bebé que se hacía llamar asesino numero uno.

"¡Imposible!" exclamo su hermano mayor "Kyoko—chan es la chica más popular de la escuela, es imposible que se fije en alguien como yo…" terminó un poco más deprimido. El hitman tarareo meditabundo antes de volverse en su dirección. "¿Y tú?" fue la simple pregunta que lo tomo completamente fuera de guardia.

Por un momento le vino a la mente la figura de cierto Uchiha fente a el, sonriendo con las mejillas sonrojadas después de un buen entrenamiento, sus ojos brillando emocionados, sus labios entreabiertos jadeando por mas aire…

Antes de darse cuenta estaba viendo a la nada con las mejillas rojas y, definitivamente, cara de pervertido. Reborn se lo hizo saber amablemente con una patada directo al cráneo, patada que habría podido esquivar normalmente, normalmente cuando no está fantaseando con su mejor amigo, y que pensamiento tan extraño, uno al que no le habría dado mucha importancia si estuviera en su vida pasada, sonde Madara era un ninja desaparecido y estaba obligado políticamente a casarse con la heredera Uzumaki para no romper su previa alianza, sin embargo, en este nuevo mundo, tales limitaciones no tenían importancia.

"¡¿Otouto está enamorado?!" grito Tsunayoshi, nuevamente haciendo alarde de su habilidad para ser indiscreto. "¿¡Quien!?"

"Quizás" respondió vagamente, sus ojos desviándose momentáneamente al suelo con una expresión de tristeza pura y melancolía. "Vamos a llegar tarde" recordó amablemente.

Mientras que Hashirama camino tranquilamente a la escuela, Tsunayoshi corrió en ropa interior hacia la desaparecida Kyoko para confesársele después de que el bebé le disparara una bala que lo hizo estallar en llamas anaranjadas descontroladas. No le tomo demasiada importancia y decidió continuar tranquilamente. Mas para analizar la extraña conexión entre este bebe y su padre, las llamas y la mafia. Bueno, no había mucho para analizar, la conexión era obvia, sin embargo aun era desconocida la razón por la que el bebe haya venido aquí para enseñarles. Pensar que fue una simple tutoría fue ingenuo y aunque Madara lo tacho de ingenuo, en realidad era bastante perspicaz, pero siempre fue divertido exasperar a sus seres queridos con su aparente densidad.


	2. Nuevos guardianes

**N/A: Muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron en el capitulo anterior, siguen esta historia o la marcaron como favorita. Por el momento no tengo planes para abandonarla, asi que no se preocupen :)**

 **Descargo de respnsabilidad: Katekyo hitman reborn y Naruto no me pertenecen si no a sus autores Akira y Kishimoto**

...

"Estoy aquí para entrenarlos para ser dignos candidatos para el puesto de décimo capo de la familia vongola, la más grande e influyente mafia de el mundo entero" Fue la frase que respondió las incógnitas que se había planteado anteriormente Hashirama

Después de muchos golpes para su hermano menor por cuestionar la autenticidad de las palabras del nuevo tutor, Hashirama se cuestionó a sí mismo: ¿Si es ampliamente conocido entonces Madara lo encontrará?

…

"No parece que te importe ser un candidato a décimo" comentó casualmente Reborn unos días después de que llegara, mirando sobre el hombro de Hashirama

"Realmente no" contestó el castaño, su hermano mayor Tsunayoshi había ido a ayudar a Nana con las compras por orden de Reborn, más que por un acto de amabilidad. Hashirama que estaba arriba en su habitación no fue arrastrado por esa razón. O quizás el bebé estaba buscando una excusa para hablar con él. Al ver la mirada fija del sicario, decidió elaborar un poco más, no porque se sintiera presionado por su aura sádica, si no porque quería decirle a alguien que estaba esperando a Madara, alguien que no sea su hermano pequeño Tobirama, quien siempre rehuiría del tema. "Si mi nombre es conocido entonces hay más probabilidades de que me encuentre" murmuró crípticamente sin despegar la vista de su cuaderno

"¿A quién buscas?" cuestionó el hitman

"¿Por qué habría de decírtelo?" replico Hashirama. Ambos se miraron por un momento antes de que Reborn lo dejara, sabiendo que Hashirama, a diferencia de Tsuna, no se vería intimidado. En su lugar lo pateó en la cabeza, tres veces, por esquivarlo la primera vez.

…

A la mañana siguiente, su día a día se volvió más agitado con la aparición de dos estudiantes de transferencia, uno en el salón de su hermano mayor Tsunayoshi, y otro en el suyo. Vienen de Italia, dijo el profesor, pero nada podría prepararlo para lo que sucedería a continuación, cuando la estudiante de intercambio llegó a su clase, luciendo tan delicada y refinada, portando su uniforme como solo una princesa podría. Rápidamente palideció al ver esos ojos verdes mirándolo, cabello rojo recogido en dos bolas simétricas

"Mi nombre es Gokudera Mito" se presentó ante la clase "Es un placer estudiar con ustedes"

Con pasos suaves se acerco a su asiento, decidiendo sentarse en el lugar vacio detrás de él. Una risa suave como las campanillas llamó su atención aunque no de la buena manera. El resto de los hombres en su salón con la excepción de su hermano menor Tobirama suspiraron ante su visión

"Que la tierra me trague" pensó amargamente el castaño, sintiéndose maldito por su suerte "Creí que me había deshecho de monstruo". Recordó cada una de las cosas que ella lo obligo a hacer, desde masajes en los pies hasta vestirse con túnicas Hokage rosadas. Todo porque ella sabía de su debilidad, si, su inevitable impulso para apostar, y también, la forma inevitable en la que perdería. Ella era el mal encarnado

...

"¿Apostamos?" los pasos de Hashirama se detuvieron al escuchar la voz de Mito, quedándose congelado en su lugar.

"No… No gracias, ¿qué tal si mejor comemos?" propuso señalando su bentou, una caja envuelta en un pañuelo naranja con estampado de hojas

"Hmm" tarareó la mujer, sentándose a lado de Hashirama, el castaño recorriéndose unos centímetros por su seguridad personal

"Basta" interrumpió Tobirama espantando a su hermano mayor para sentarse en medio de los dos, recibiendo una mirada agradecida y otra molesta.

Después de eso solo se escuchó el sonido de los palillos chocando contra la caja de almuerzo

…

"¿Quién esta persona que buscas?" pregunto Reborn un día, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos después de una larga sesión de tortura.

"Si la buscas te lo diré"

"¿Qué tendría a cambio?"

"¿Qué deseas?"

"Me deberás un favor"

Una apuesta arriesgada, pero ¿no son las apuestas su debilidad?

"Está bien" murmuró ligeramente inseguro antes de que sus ojos se iluminaran con nueva resolución "Su nombre es… "Se detuvo por un momento, por lo que sabe lo más probable es que no tenga el mismo apellido "Madara"

Los ojos de Reborn se estrecharon "¿Madara?". Hashirama asintió nervioso "Hecho"

…

Por lo que Reborn sabía, no había muchos Madaras en el mundo, o mejor dicho, solo había un Madara que conociera y los demás, según los registros, están muertos. Este Madara es el hijo mayor del primo de Fon, quien después de su muerte quedó al cuidado del arcobaleno junto con su hermano menor Izuna

"¿Reborn?" cuestionó confundido el arcobaleno de la tormenta

"Fon… ¿Puedo hablar con tu cargo?" preguntó, aunque fue más como una orden. Sin ver un mayor problema en ello, Fon aceptó.

"Bien. ¿Madara o Izuna?"

"Madara" después de unos momentos otra voz apareció del otro lado de la línea

"¿Quién es y qué quieres?" dijo osca la otra voz, Madara

"Soy Reborn, el mejor asesino del mundo y vine a preguntarte: ¿Conoces a alguien llamado Hashirama?"

El otro lado se quedo en silencio durante tres minutos aproximadamente

"Si… lo conozco" murmuró un poco más suave

"Entonces ¿qué te parecería venir a encontrarte con él? O mejor aún, ¿Qué te parecería ser su guardián?" una sonrisa se extendió por la cara del bebé

…

"¿Qué pasó, Nii-san?" preguntó preocupado Izuna

"Nos vamos a Japón"

…

Aclarándose la garganta, el profesor de química anunció un poco apresurado que habría un nuevo estudiante en el salón lo cual puso nervioso a Hashirama puesto que sus instintos Shinobi gritaban. ¿Reborn encontró a Madara? Pero ¿si lo hubiera hecho no se lo hubiera dicho?

La puerta corredera se deslizo bruscamente revelando al mismo adolescente que conoció en la orilla del rio cuando aun eran herederos del clan, cuando eran enemigos, cuando era amigos. Cabello azabache alborotado, ojos ónix estrechados buscando en la multitud hasta encontrarse con su mirada. Solo tuvo tiempo para echar un vistazo a su postura perezosa pero en guardia durante un segundo antes de quedarse atrapado en sus ojos, quienes al igual que él, estaban mirando con incredulidad antes de que se desviaran mirando a quienes estaban a su alrededor, Tobirama y Mito

Un segundo después, Madara estaba avanzando al frente de la clase. "Hibari Madara" anunció, provocando un escalofrió colectivo de la clase con la excepción del pequeño grupo confundido de Hashirama. Madara se acerco a donde Hashirama antes de mirar, sin molestarse en fulminar, a quien estaba sentado frente al castaño, quien se movió apresuradamente sin olvidar el apellido del azabache. Con un movimiento elegante Madara se sentó en su lugar y no volvió a mirar en dirección a Hashirama hasta que las clases terminaron


	3. Estudio grupal

**N/A: Me he tomado un poco de tiempo para publicar esta parte ya que donde lo escribo estaba siendo ocupada por mi madre, lo siento jeje :)**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Naruto y Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos autores Kishimoto y Amano. Si me perteneciera el HashiMada, 10069 y D18 serian canon ;)**

 **...**

"¡Madara!" Exclamó Hashirama acercándose al lugar del azabache en cuanto sonó el timbre indicando el fin de las clases. Una mueca avergonzada se arrastró sobre las facciones de Madara antes de volver a su máscara habitual de indiferencia.

"Hashirama" murmuró desviando la vista. Antes de poder decir algo, ya sea una disculpa o un reclamo, fue envuelto en los brazos del castaño . Sorprendido, sus ojos se abrieron una fracción antes de cerrarse, apretando los puños con fuerza antes de devolver el abrazo enterrándose en el pecho del otro

"Lo siento" dijo en un murmullo ahogado por las prendas

"Eso está en el pasado, ahora podemos brindar como compañeros de guerra, ¿no?" No recibió una respuesta, pero tampoco estaba esperando una

…

"Pero en serio, ¿Hibari?, ¿como el Hibari Kyouya?" preguntó Hashirama divertido "¡Estaban aterrorizados!, ¿Viste sus rostros? ¡Jaja!"

"Kyouya es mi primo" aclaró Madara con una sonrisa "Naci en Namimori pero me fui cuando mis nuevos padres murieron y me quede con mi tío Fon, después de eso vivimos en china"

"¿Estuviste en Namimori?" repitió

"Hasta los cinco años. Por cierto, Hashirama… ¿Has usado el chackra o las llamas?" Una gota de sudor resbaló por la frente del castaño

"Eeh… el chackra no funcionó y las llamas…Puedo controlarla aunque no se qué puede hacer a parte de quemar" Hashirama recibió una mirada de exasperación del azabache

"Tus llamas son las del cielo, tienen la característica de la armonización" informó, bufando ligeramente en la última palabra "En serio, un Shinobi con armonización… Sólo podías ser tú, Hashirama" el mencionado rió alegremente

"¿Cuál es la tuya, Madara?"

"Tormenta, su característica es la desintegración" sonrió orgulloso. Hashirama se sonrojó

"Ciaossu" saludó Reborn detrás de ellos

"Reborn" dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo recibiendo una sonrisa juguetona a cambio

"Veo que has encontrado otro guardián, como se esperaba del candidato a decimo" alabó el bebé

"¿Cuáles son los otros?" preguntó Madara con los ojos entrecerrados. Los ojos de Hashirama se abrieron cómicamente antes de hacer señales de "Abortar, no decir" detrás del azabache, rezando interiormente para que Reborn no se lo dijera

"Sasagawa Tobirama y Gokudera Mito" informó con una sonrisa el traidor para la molestia de los dos shinobis. Madara le dio una mirada irritada al castaño antes de darse la vuelta

"Se me olvido que aun tenia papeleo pendiente con Kyouya, adiós" un momento después ya no estaba ahí. Al menos ahora ha confirmado que también ha entrenado sus habilidades ninja

"Madaaraaa" le gimió al aire Hashirama, sin poder hacer nada excepto lanzarle una mirada acusadora a su joven tutor quien se encogió de hombros

"Ah, ¿con dos jóvenes pretendientes? Veo que aplicas correctamente las clases de seducción para mafiosos que te di" se burló el bebé petulante

"¡Mito no es mi pretendiente!" exclamó el castaño horrorizado

"Entonces no niegas que Madara lo sea" declaró con voz burlona el otro antes de desaparecer, teniendo así la última palabra

…

"¿Debería estar celosa?" murmuró Mito inclinando la cabeza, caminando junto con Tobirama por los pasillos de la escuela "Digo, fui su esposa y hasta tuvimos nietos…" siguió divagando

"Creí que decían "Hasta que la muerte los separe"" replicó Tobirama en defensa de su hermano "Además, ese fue un contrato meramente político" Ella hizo un puchero antes de resoplar

"Lo sé, no te preocupes por eso… No pienso ponerle ni un dedo encima, solo jugaba"

"Tienes un concepto extraño de juego"

"Aquí nos separamos, iré a casa con mi hermano" ambos se dieron un asentimiento antes de irse en direcciones diferentes

…

Fue dos días después cuando todos los guardianes y sus cielos se reunieron en la casa de los Sawada, los guardianes se dividieron en dos grupos, cada uno con su propio cielo para hacer un grupo de estudio controlado bajo la supervisión de Reborn

Con Tsunayoshi Yamamoto y Hayato se acomodaron en el kotatsu, siendo Hayato el que hacia el trabajo y enseñando a Tsuna y Yamamtoto. En la habitación de al lado, Madara le enseñaba a Hashirama en el Kotatsu mientras Mito jugaba videojuegos sentada en un cojín cerca de la ventana, a penas a un metro de la televisión, y Tobirama leía cómodamente sobre la cama del castaño, ambos ya habiendo terminado sus trabajos y sin sentir la necesidad de ayudar a Hashirama puesto que ya tenía a Madara para enseñarle

"Que no, Hashirama, que tengan diferentes letras significa que no tienen el mismo valor numérico, no puedes juntarlos. Necesitas encontrar el valor de los demás binomios equivalentes y después ya trabajas con ellos…"

"Por eso, los dos son "a""

"Uno es A y el otro es a"

"…" mirada fija "¿Por qué se complican tanto la vida? No necesito hacer todo esto para sabes el precio de unas manzanas, ¡Solo necesito preguntarle a un empleado!" exclamó molesto

"No se trata de manzanas ni peras, se trata de que entiendas a resolver los problemas matemáticos"

Y así ambos comenzaron a discutir, nuevamente. Tobirama y Mito continuaron haciendo lo suyo, más que acostumbrados

"Si dejas caer una pila de hojas…" se alcanzaba a escuchar que leía como un murmullo atropellado "Oye Madara, tampoco le entiendo a esto". El azabache resopló antes de fruncir el ceño

"Esa es una pregunta a nivel universitario, pero ya está resuelta… " saco el celular antes de googlear rápidamente la pregunta y dio play a un video con un bebé muy familiar en primer plano

No hay necesidad de complicarse la vida

...

 **Nota: La** **razón** **por la que casi no hablo se Tsunayoshi y lo que pasa con sus guardianes es porque la historia avanza al principio de una manera muy similar al canon** **así** **que** **preferí** **centrar mi** **atención** **únicamente** **en la nueva** **adición** **. Mas adelante cuando lo** **básico** **haya pasado y las divergencias ocurran, Tsunayoshi** **saldrá** **en pantalla**


End file.
